An electric-powered working machine that actuates a tip tool by power from an electric-powered motor serving as a driving source so as to perform hand working has been conventionally known, and such an electric-powered working machine is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-232381 (Patent Document 1). The powered working machine described in Patent Document 1 includes: a machine main body; an electric-powered motor housed in the machine main body; a power converting mechanism arranged inside the machine main body; and a battery pack attached/detached to/from the machine main body. The machine main body has an output shaft, and the output shaft is supported so as to be freely rotate. A distal end of the output shaft is arranged outside the machine main body, and a tool supporting unit is provided to the distal end of the output shaft. The output shaft has a screw hole, and an operator inserts a bolt into the screw hole and tightens them, so that the tip tool is fixed to the tool supporting unit.
The electric-powered motor has a motor shaft, and the power converting mechanism converts the rotational force of the motor shaft into the rotational force of the output shaft. When power of the battery pack is supplied to the electric-powered motor, the motor shaft rotates in one direction, and the power converting mechanism rotates the output shaft clockwise and counterclockwise within a predetermined angle range. The tip tool rotates together with the output shaft clockwise and counterclockwise within a predetermined angle range, so that work of peeling a workpiece off is performed. When the tip tool is replaced in the powered working machine described in Patent Document 1, the operator rotates the bolt to loosen the tip tool and rotates the bolt to fasten the tip tool.